mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Feelings
Feelings & Hip Hop Is a reality TV series That Focuses on the Love Life and hard times and Great Times That Certain Couples and Friends and Family members go threw living in the high life in and around L.A. The series Takes Placed and is Filmed in many Parts of Los Angeles, California. The series Had such a great Success That The Producers decided to Take a spin-off to The show and Head to Atlanta, Georgia with the series being Titled Feelings & Hip Hop: Atlanta.With The Show Getting More Popular Everyday The Producers also decided to take the series to New York Title Feelings & Hip Hop: New York with Filming Starts in June 2018 Set to premiere in The Fall 2018. Cast members Main Cast *'Doreyia "Yia" Grims' (Season 1–present) She is Engaged to Rapper Major Steve planning the Perfect Wedding But her sister and Mother views on her relationship might break her engagement to Major Steve. newly Wife of Major Steve and expecting Mother of There First Child. *'Dorthy Grims' (Season 1–present) She is the Girlfriend of Music Producer Big Boy-Vic and she is always reminded of his Cheating Scandals and she wants her relationship to work but his Ex Shamia makes it a Hardship for them. *'Sasha-P' (Season 1–present) She is a Struggling Female Rapper from Miami trying to make it big out in L.A but her love Life with Shooter is Tested as she is not the only women in his Life *'Jasmyne "Jas" Bluseon' (Season 1–present) She is an Upcoming Rapper from Compton who is Very ready to make it to the top of the music game. *'Nesha Blane' (Season 2–present) She is a Singer from The South she is from Alabama who came all the way to LA to make her dreams come true of working with talented people and making a Big name for herself she is dating Music Song writer Wayne. *'Ronda James' (Recurring Season 1-Season 2–present) She is so Called EX Girlfriend of Shooter but everyone knows he is with Sasha-P and Ronda make sit her mission to make it Known That Shooter is her man. *'Brazzy Jean' (Season 3–present) She is a rising Rapper from New orleans she has came to L.A to make her rapping career really pop she is friends of Ronda. *'Carly' (Recurring Season 2-Season 3–present) She is a shoe designer who is 21 years old she is dating Nero she is really close with Dorthy and Yia. *'Porsha' (Recurring Season 2-Season 3–present) She is a sexy singer who does whatever she has to do to get her money she is known for a homeworker but she doesnt care she is working with Wayne for her Album they are also sleeping together. Past Cast Members *'Erika Filler' (Season 1) She is the Girlfriend of Rapper Lil Zoc she wants there on-and-off-again relationship to work for the sake of there 6 year old son. *'Jacquelyn Davis' (Season 1–2) She is a Singer who put her career on the back burner when she had to raise her babies now she is trying to earn that Number 1 spot back. *'Maryland "M-Land" Honer' (Season 2) She is a Rapper Rapper from The East Coast of Brooklyn New York she doesn't care what she has to do to get That BAG and That record and Hit to Bring her on top. Supporting Cast *'Major Steve' He is The Hottest rapper around he has sold over 90 Million records and songs he is Engaged to his love Time Girlfriend Yia he often but heads with her mother and twin sister. *'Lil Zoc' (Season 1-2) He is a Rapper who is always on the go but he wants o finally settle time with his long time girlfriend Erika and There son Zoc Jr. *'Shooter' He is a Rapper who is always juggling many different women in life he is known in Public as fating Sasha-P but also Ronda. *'Stella' (Season 1-2) She is a Tattoo artist and the Best friend of Jacquelyn. *'Shamia' She is The EX-Girlfriend and baby Momma of Big Boy-Vic she is always threatening to keep there daughter from him if he doesn't break up with Dorthy. *'Deena Grims' She is the Mother of Yia and Dorthy and she butts heads with Major Steve over her daughter love life. *'Gunner' (Season 1-2) He is a Singer who used to be in a Boy band he is dating Jacquelyn but there taking things slow. *'Big Boy-Vic' he is a Big Music Producer who have produced songs for the best in the music game he is dating Dorthy but finding it hard to blend his ex in his life. *'Wayne' (Season 2) He is a Music Producer who is dating Nesha But he seems to dab a little with Porsha although they say there relationship is Just Business The world will Find out its More then That. *'Nero' (Season 2) He is a Young upcoming rapper from The Bronx only 19 years old he is trying to be the best in the rap game he looks up to Major Steve and Craig Boss as he role models he is dating Carly who is shoe designer. *'Nina Kiss' (Season 3) She is a Dancer who use to Date Major Steve a Few Years Back and she has Landed her way in L.A to stir up some Trouble For Yia and Major Steve. *'Terrell' (Season 3) He is a Vocal Coach and Song writer who has wrote hits for Many artist and he is Dating Jas who he has Known for years they attended high school together in Compton. *'Megan' (Season 3) She is a messy man stealer she has slept with a wide rang of artist for Clout see will do anything for clout even fake a pregnancy. *'Young Bruh' (Season 3) He is a Rapper from Cleveland Ohio He is always getting into fighting and shoot outs he has been in jail Multiple Times he is dating Ronda she has been a great influence on his Life he hopes to Marry her one day. Series overview Season 1 (2017) Season 2: (2018) Season 3: (2019)